PsychoMasquerade
by Gyllivian V
Summary: "Aku tidak ingin kau menciumku sebagai sembarang wanita yang kau temui di pesta." Natalia memang tidak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok kakaknya namun apa yang terjadi jika seorang vampir psycho seperti Gilbert malah menarik perhatiannya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ia menjadi begitu obsesif akan sang albino?


**Story ****Theavanessa Leonhart  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Human name used, Typo, OOC, Genderbends  
Pairings: PruBel [Prussia – Belarus]**

**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei~ [I just own the story] **

**Song Lyrics – Welcome to the Masquerade - Thousand Foot Krutch  
& Super Psycho Love –Simon Curtis  
both original and Nightcore version**

**Author's note: **Entah kenapa mendadak dapet ilham untuk bikin pair ini dan alhasil beginilah dia~ Pair yang kayaknya agak2 psycho(?) ini entah kenapa menarik kalo digambarin. Beberapa nama untuk para nyotalia sekilas disebut. Hmm..kepikiran untuk bikin sequelnya.. anyway, mind to review?

* * *

Gilbert menyisir rambutnya yang berwarna perak rapi ke belakang. Bukan gayanya yang biasa memang, namun mau tak mau. Ivan Braginsky –seorang vampir bangsawan, sama seperti para Beilschmidt- mengadakan sebuah pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke entah-berapa-ribu-tahun. Formalitas. Ya, hanya sebuah formalitas, tidak lebih. Bukan hobinya untuk datang ke pesta, juga bukan hobinya untuk bersua dengan para vampir Russia. Lebih baik pergi ke bar bersama Francis dan Antonio, atau mungkin dengan Elizaveta, seorang manusia, mantan kekasihnya dulu, dibandingkan dengan menemani Ludwig ke pesta sebagai perwakilan keluarga.

Sesaat mobil yang ditumpangi kedua 'orang' itu terhenti di depan sebuah mansion tua bergaya _gothic _pertengahan abad ke-18. Cahaya lampu terang benderang, menembus kaca warna-warni yang melapisi jendala bangunan tersebut, dan cukup untuk menusuk mata sang albino. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya yang jenjang keluar dari mobil sesaat setelah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu mobil itu untuknya.

Tampak sekarang seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih pucat yang sangat kontras dengan setelan jas yang dipakainya, hitam pekat beraksen merah. Selanjutnya disusul sang adik yang berambut _blonde_. Dalam balutan jas berwarna putih berdiri dengan tegap di samping sang kakak. Mata birunya menyipit ketika menangkap seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan.

"Maaf, Tuan," sang pelayan yang tadi membukakan pintu bagi mereka berdua memberikan dua buah benda pada Ludwig dan Gilbert.

"_Danke," _jawab Ludwig dengan aksen Jermannya yang kental dan suara yang berat sambil menerima kedua benda tersebut.

"Tak kusangka Ivan punya hobi aneh begini, kesesese," Gilbert terkekeh melihat benda yang dipegang Ludwig. Ia kemudian merebut salah satu dari benda itu dari tangan Ludwig, sebuah topeng berwarna hitam pekat dengan hiasan batu-batu _Ruby_. Sedangkan sisanya yang kini berada di tangan Ludwig berwarna putih dengan motif sederhana nan elegan berwarna keemasan.

Ludwig menghela napas, "Ini namanya _Masquerade_, Bruder. Kau harus bertindak seolah-olah kau tidak mengenal orang-orang yang ada disana –biarpun kau bisa membaca pikiran mereka-."

"Ivan saja curang. Dia sudah terlebih dahulu membaca (baca: meramal) pakaian apa yang akan kita pakai sekarang," keluh Gilbert yang hanya ditanggapi dengan helaan nafas berat.

Mereka pun berjalan menaiki tangga untuk mencapai aula. Semua mata menatap kedua mahluk yang baru menampakkan batang hidungnya dari ambang pintu, namun tidak ada seorangpun yang mengenali mereka. Ok. Mereka akan menyukai pesta kali ini.

Mata Gilbert langsung terpaku pada sesosok wanita yang bersurai perak, berdiri disisi sang pemimpin pesta. Tubuhnya terlihat elok dalam balutan gaun malam berwarna hitam dengan aksen pita di lehernya.

Sang putri es yang sangat terobesei akan menikahi kakaknya sendiri, pengidap _yandere _akut. Perlu bertaruh nyawa untuk tertarik pada wanita yang satu ini. Tidak sekalipun Gilbert berpipkir untuk melirik wanita bertipe begini, namun tidak selamanya hati bisa dikendalikan oleh otak kan?

_Flirt with you you're all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

Entah bagaimana, seuintaian kata langsung masuk menyerbu kepala Gilbert, _'Jangan menatapku terus, albino tolol.' _Natalia punya telepati yang kuat, dan Gilbert berusaha kuat untuk mengimbanginya.

'_Maaf maaf, kau tidak suka?' _seringaian muncul di wajah Gilbert.

'_Tidak.' _Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Disusul dengan sebuah _death-glare_. Gilbert hanya tersenyum tanpa memperdulikannya.

_Something lately drives me crazy  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get your attention  
Calling you brings apprehension_

Waktu untuk beramah-tamah dengan orang lain terasa begitu lama bagi sang vampir albino. Ia hanya duduk-duduk sambil sesekali mengambil minuman yang dijajakan para pelayan yang berseliweran di aula. Ada wine, vodka, atau darah manusia murni? Tenang, darah itu bukan hasil pembunuhan kok.

Ivan berjalan –jalan mengitari ruangan yang seluas lapangan sepak bola itu. Sesaat Ia melewati Gilbert dan menatapnya. Gilbert menatapnya balik. _'Tidak akan ada yang memberimu ucapan selamat ulang tahun jika tidak ada yang mengenalimu.'_

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, Tuan?" Ia tersenyum. '_Itu tidak penting, Gilbert.'_

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Gilbert. _'Bodoh'_

Ia menangguk pelan dan berjalan mendekat. Ia membungkukan tubuhnya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Gilbert dan jelas membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, "Tenang, aku memberimu restu atas adikku."

Seringaian lain pun terpancae dari wajah Gilbert. Sepertinya dia akan menyukai ini.

_Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you  
Back to the crowd where you ignore me_

Natalia hanya berdiri diam di ambang balkon. Angin bertiup cukup kencang dan menerbangkan rambutnya yang berwarna _silver _dengan lembut_. _

"Tidak berdansa di dalam, Nona?" seorang pria berdiri tidak jauh di belakang, menawarkan diri.

"Tidak. Siapa kau?" _'Jangan ganggu aku."_

"Hanya seorang pria _awesome _ yang ingin mengajak wanita yang sedang sendirian ini berdansa dia sana," ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. _'Ayolah, satu lagu saja..'_

"Baiklah," jawab Natalia dingin, sambil memutar bola matanya. Tangannya yang lentik meraih tangan Gilbert yang pastinya lebih besar. Dengan anggun mereka berjalan berdampingan masuk kembali ke dalam aula. Semua mata memandang mereka. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang.. serasi. Elegan, menawan. Senyuman tipis terpapar dari wajah sang albino sedangkan sang wanita malah tampak seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

'_Kita terlihat bodoh.'_

'_Tidak Nat. Mereka melihat kita karena kita awesome.' _Ia terkekeh.

Dari sudut ruangan, suara tawa renyah Antonio yang khas terdengar. Ia terlihat bersama seorang wanita Italia. Namanya.. Oh ya! Namanya Chiara. Ia punya seorang adik kembar yang bernama Felicia, yang sekarang tengah berdansa dengan Ludwig, tidak jauh dari.. Francis dan kedua wanita itu, Alice dan Maddie. _'Kenapa mereka ada di sini...'_ keluh Gilbert dalam hati.

"Jangan memperhatikan orang lain ketika kau sedang bersamaku."

_Obsesif._

_Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you_

"Baiklah, Nona. Aku milikmu malam ini," sang pria menarik tangan sang wanita dan mengecupnya dengan lembut.

.

.

Tangan sang pria albino dengan lembut meraih pinggang sang wanita dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat ke arahnya. Tubuh mereka bersentuhan, begitu dekat. Natalia tampaknya tidak masalah dengan itu. Ia malah melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Gilbert dan merengkuhnya erat.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Langkah-langkah mereka begitu anggun, selaras dengan alunan lagu yang mengalir lembut. Natalia merengkuhnya lebih erat. Napasnya terasa begitu hangat di leher Gilbert. Bibirnya yang pucat mengecup pelan leher jenjang sang albino. Tenang. Gilbert berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Gilbert mempererat dekapannya. Natalia menaikan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Gilbert. Muka bertemu muka, mata bertemu mata. Bibir mereka menyentuh satu sama lain. Lidah yang beradu menciptkan ritmenya tersendiri. Basah, dingin, perlahan menjadi panas. Luapan emosi dan nafsu yang memenuhi setiap relung mulutnya. Bodolah kata orang, mereka tidak perduli lagi.

_Something substantial with me  
Then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it_

Ivan yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka tengah berdansa dengan seorang wanita berambut _dirty-blonde _pendek. "Kurasa dia tidak akan mengejarku lagi.."

Wanita itu tertawa kecil dan menjawab dengan aksen _America_-nya yang kental, "benarkah?"

Ivan hanya tersenyum dengan puasnya.

_Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me_

Natalia tidak habis pikir. Seorang _hyper _dan _psycho _seperti Gilbert akan menarik perhatiannya. Bisa-bisanya ia menemukan perhatian yang selama ini ia dambakan dari seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt. Seperti ada sesuau dari dirinya yang mampu mengisi kekosongan di hati Natalia, yang bahkan tak mampu diisi oleh pribadi seorang Ivan Braginsky.

Tidak bisa.

Tidak akan ada yang lain.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Gilbert.'_

Kecupan manis itu terhenti dengan senyum di wajah kedua vampir itu. Mata kembali bertemu mata, jalinan tanpa suara yang tak akan pernah lekang. Tak perlu kata-kata diantara mereka. Tak perlu mulut untuk menyatakan perasaan dan membuktikan keyakinan mereka.

Perlahan Natalia melepas topengnya. Matanya menatap lurus wajah pria yang ada di hadapannya. Gilbert menatapnya kembali, bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin kau menciumku sebagai sembarang wanita yang kau temui di pesta," katanya. Beberapa pasang mata mulai memperhatikan mereka.

"Jadi?"

Jari-jarinya yang lentik menyelip ke sela-sela topeng Gilbert dan melepaskannya perlahan. Wajah mereka kini tidak terhalang oleh apapun lagi, yang kini memamerkan keindahannya masing-masing. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Entah atau memang Gilbert ingin merusak suasana, Ia menahan kekehannya.

Natalia tampak kesal, tapi sebelum sumpah serapah dan caci maki keluar dari mulutnya untuk mengutuk Gilbert saat itu juga, tangan pucat itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyentuh pipi Natalia. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Maaf, aku.." wajah Gilbert memerah. Ok, tidak perlu melanjutkan kalimatnya Gilbert langsung mencium lebut bibir Natalia tanpa membiarkan wanita itu bicara sepatah katapun.

'_You're my all, Nat.'_

OMAKE

"..begitu ceritanya.." kata Gilbert sambil memberikan sebuah amplop pada Toni yang sudah setengah mabuk.

"Gilgil, aku tahu tipemu memang.." Toni memutar bola matanya, "...awesome, tapi ternyata pilihanmu jatuh pada sang putri es? Sungguh Gil, kau membuat semua orang yang ada di pesta merinding. Bagaimana kau bisa punya nyali sebesar itu?" tawa renyah sang pemuda mediteran terdengar.

Gilbert memberikan sebuah amplop lagi pada Francis dan menghela napas panjang, "Dia tidak sedingin itu, Toni."

"Karena kau juga dingin, _mon ami~" _kata Francis dengan kesadaran yang mungkin tinggal seperempat. Beberapa gelas dan botol kosong tergeletak tak beraturan diatas meja.

"Ya ya.. tapi, kuharap kalian berkenan datang.."

"Mana mungkin tidak, _mi amigo?" _sebuah tinju mendarat di lengan sang albino.

"Tapi kurasa sekarang terlalu cepat untuk mengadakan _bachelor party_, Gilbo~"

"Tidak masalah jika dia mau mentraktir kita berkali-kali Francis!" Toni tertawa.

"Alice dan Chiara akan keberatan jika kalian kebanyakan minum.."

"Ya, ya~ Oh ya, Gilgil.."

"Lain kali, ceritakan lagi lanjutan dari ceritamu ya?" dan Francis mengeluarkan kedipan mesumnya.

-Fin-


End file.
